INTERMEZZO
by dedalujagat
Summary: Rose Weasley memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di masa depannya. Gadis itu tidak ingin bekerja di kementrian, gadis itu ingin keluar dari dunia sihir, dan gadis itu ingin menjadi dokter gigi. Namun, ayahnya selalu menjadi penghalang, bahkan dalam urusan percintaannya. Ketika laki-laki itu datang kembali dengan perasaan yang masih sama, bisakah Rose melawan kehendak ayahnya?


**INTERMEZZO**

_Rose Weasley memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di masa depannya. Gadis itu tidak ingin bekerja di kementrian, gadis itu ingin keluar dari dunia sihir, dan gadis itu ingin menjadi dokter gigi. Namun, ayahnya selalu menjadi penghalang, bahkan dalam urusan percintaannya. Ketika laki-laki itu datang kembali dengan perasaan yang masih sama, bisakah Rose melawan kehendak ayahnya?_

**_Any characters belong to one and only _J.K. Rowling_. I just make the story. Please note this story is about Rose and Scorpius, and the background is Canon (HermionexRon, DracoxAstoria, etc). Enjoy the story! Also please kindly give me some reviews after read this, this story was written 3 years ago, in 2017, i just share it in this platform today, 2020._**

* * *

Tidak satupun pekerjaan tersangkut dalam kepala Rosemary Jane Weasley sejak ia lulus dari Hogwarts, kecuali menjadi penyembuh. Ketika pamannya, Harry Potter, menawarinya dalam pelatihan Auror, Rose tidak tertarik. Ketika Hermione, ibunya, meminta ia mengisi lowongan sekretaris bidang hewan-hewan sihir di kementrian, Rose bahkan tidak mendengarnya. Ia juga mengacuhkan ajakan _uncle _George untuk membantu toko leluconnya.

Ia pernah berharap menjadi dokter gigi, sama seperti _nana _dan _pappap, _tetapi Ron, ayahnya, murka dan tidak mengijinkan ia meninggalkan dunia sihir. Maka, ketika Ron memintanya bekerja di kementrian, di bagian deteksi barang-barang sihir gelap, tempat Ron bertugas pula, Rose hanya mampu menerimanya. Tidak ada yang mendukung keinginannya menjadi seorang penyembuh.

"Oh, bukan begitu, Rosie," Hermione mengusap rambut ikal coklat kemerahan anak sulungnya itu. "Kau tahu, mungkin suatu hari kau bisa menjadi penyembuh yang hebat. Tetapi tidak semua mimpi harus menjadi kenyataan, kan?"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rose muram.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu tidak ingin kau melihat sesuatu seperti—" Hermione menghela nafas. "Orang-orang yang terluka mengingatkannya soal perang. Ia tidak ingin kau melihatnya juga."

Itu adalah percakapan di malam Rose lulus dari Hogwarts, dengan nilai NEWT _outstanding_ dan berpredikat lulusan terbaik Hogwarts kedua setelah—, yah, Rose tidak ingin membahasnya. Lagipula soal perang, hal itu terjadi sebelum ia lahir. Dan itu urusan ayahnya, bukan dia. Tetapi ketika hari di mana Rose mulai bekerja di kementrian, dia mulai mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam.

"Hai, Rosie!"

Rose mendongak dari mejanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan pin-pin burung berterbangan. Ia tersenyum, menatap Albus yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Kau tampak gembira sekali hari ini," Rose mengomentari pipi sepupunya yang lebih bersemu merah. "_Any news_?"

"Yah, kasus imigran gelap berhasil kutangani, kupikir itu _news _yang kau maksudkan, Rose," kekeh Al. Ia melirik pada pena-pena Rose yang berjalan sendiri. "Ada apa denganmu? Kupikir ini bukan malam lemburmu."

"Memang, bos baru. Entah, dad bilang akan ada kepala baru di departemen penyalahgunaan sihir," Rose memutar bola mata, "Memengaruhiku juga, sebenarnya."

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk besok, aku perlu mengajakmu makan malam," katanya, dan Rose menunggu dengan sabar kala Al melanjutkan, "Aku melamar Hellen, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Hah?" Rose memekik setelah sadar. "Selamat! Astaga, astaga! Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin?"

"Kenapa?"

Rose menghela nafas, menggeser tongkatnya dan bergumam _aguamenti _sehingga cangkirnya kembali penuh air. "Kubilang Al, aku harus mempersiapkan kepala baru. Dia datang besok dan aku harus membantu dad menata ulang berkas di departemen penyalahgunaan sihir, belum lagi kasus barang-barang sihir gelap yang diperjual-belikan ilegal. _I really am sorry for this_."

Al menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, sepertinya kau perlu sedikit beristirahat. Kau bahkan masih sendiri sampai sekarang."

"Mengapa jadi membahas ini, sih?!"

Albus mengedikkan bahu, tertawa kecil. "Oke, Rose, tidak apa kau tidak datang besok. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

"Salam untuk Ginevra!" Ginevra adalah anak James Potter dengan Isabella Johnson. Albus membuat gestur hormat sebelum bergegas meninggalkan Rose kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Rosemary Jane Weasley tengah berdiri di sana, di depan seorang penyihir berkulit gelap, gempal, pendek, dengan rambut keriting hitam dan tampak sinis. Sebuah untai kalung, dengan balok hitam berguling di sisinya.

"Kau melanggar peraturan perlindungan barang-barang gelap dari penjualan," katanya, mengabaikan desisan laki-laki itu yang tangannya terkunci dua auror. "Kupikir, Mr Walgolf, kuasaku sampai di sini saja, kau bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk sidang minggu depan, di hadapan Kepala Pengadilan Jeniffer Abott dan seluruh Auror."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku!"

"Syukurnya, aku bisa," Rose menghela nafas, "Dan kau tahu, kalung itu benar-benar berisi mantra yang jahat. Tidak seharusnya kau perjual-belikan dengan bebas."

"Miss Weasley!"

Rose menengok ke arah staff dari Departemen Penyalahgunaan Sihir, yang baru saja keluar dari bilik lift. Gadis itu menata mapnya, menghampiri laki-laki yang ia ingat bernama McCan dengan heran.

"Ya?"

"Kepala baru dari Departemen Penyalahgunaan sihir sudah datang. Kupikir, kau bisa mengirim berkas kasus sekarang. Pesan Mr Weasley."

Rose agak linglung dengan siapa Mr Weasley yang McCan maksud, karena Percy Weasley, pamannya yang lain, juga bekerja di Kementrian. Tetapi, melihat jika McCan berasal dari departemen yang sama, maka ia pastikan itu pesan dari ayahnya.

"Oke."

Rose bergegas menuju lift, tenggelam di sana, lalu turun ke departemen penyalahgunaan sihir. Ia bertemu sejenak dengan ayahnya, Ron Weasley, yang tampak berkeliling sibuk dari meja ke meja.

"_Dad!"_ Rose menghampiri Ron. "Em, kupikir aku tidak perlu bertemu langsung dengan kepala baru departemenmu. Berkas sudah ada di mejamu tadi pagi, kan?"

"Oh, Rosie, maafkan aku," Ron melambaikan tongkatnya, bergumam _aves incarnate _dan burung-burung pembawa pesan bergulir ke sana kemari. "Boleh aku meminta tolong kau jelaskan sekalian? Aku sibuk di sini."

Rose memutar bola mata. _Aku juga sibuk, dad._

"Baik." Rose mengangguk. Ia sudah berjalan ke ruang Kepala Departemen ketika ia tanpa sadar melupakan sesuatu, "Em, dad, siapa nama Kepala baru ini?"

Ron melirik sejenak. Mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak—, ah, belum tahu. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku."

"Em, oke."

Rose berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu kepala departemen. Nama Howard Finum, Kepala Departemen yang lama, belum terganti. Dahulu, Ron, ayahnya, pernah dipromosikan menjadi Kepala. Tetapi ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang senang menjadi ketua. Ia menolak, beralasan lebih nyaman di bilik lamanya.

Ia mengetuk pintu. Dan sebuah suara, berat dan familier, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Masuk."

Dan Rose, tepat ketika pintu itu membuka dua senti, ia serasa ingin mati di tempat.

* * *

Rose tidak dikenal sebagai yang tercerdas di angkatannya seperti tempelan yang begitu erat pada sang ibu, Hermione, sewaktu sekolah. Ia berada di peringkat kedua terbaik, tepat di bawah nama Scorpius Malfoy.

Maksud Rose—, ya, Scorpius Malfoy yang itu. Si brengsek, tampan, cerdas, dan digemari wanita satu sekolah. Namanya diagung-agungkan sebagai yang terpopuler bersamaan dengan Albus maupun Kevin Thommas dari Ravenclaw.

Ia tidak pernah berharap, suatu hari, bisa bertemu lagi dengan rivalnya itu.

"Berkas pemimpin lalu sudah ada di meja dad—, maksudku, Ron Weasley, dan jika kau mau, kupastikan hari ini ada di tanganmu." Rose terus memandang lantai, yang jauh lebih menarik daripada wajah Malfoy sekarang. "Dan karena aku adalah bagian dari departemenmu, yakni Pelanggaran benda-benda sihir gelap, tanggung jawab sub-divisi itu ada padaku."

Rose melirik Malfoy yang tidak membalas apa-apa. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa alasan ayahnya tidak tahu siapa bos baru departemen mereka. Jika ayahnya tahu—

Rose menghela nafas. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Hah?" Lamunan Rose buyar, "Maaf, bisa kau ulang?"

"Aku mengajakmu makan siang."

Rose menatap Malfoy horror. Tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Untung, di detik-detik terakhir, kewarasannya kembali.

"Eng, kupikir tidak," Rose gelisah. "Aku... eng, bawa bekal."

Tidak bohong. Hermione mengirim sepanci penuh sup daging domba dan ginjal rebus ke apartemennya kemarin.

"Maka makan di sini saja bersamaku," balas Malfoy cuek. "Dan soal berkas, aku akan datang ke bilikmu sendiri nanti. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Rose sengit. Ia melirik arloji sekilas. "Sudah saatnya aku kembali, Mr Malfoy. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Rose tidak menunggunya menjawab. Gadis Weasley itu bergegas keluar, menutup pintu dengan kasar, dan menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. Memegang dadanya sendiri yang berdebar-debar.

Kebetulan macam apa ini? Kenapa bisa ia bersangkut-paut lagi dengan Scorpius Malfoy?

Kenapa ia harus kembali melihat _mantan pacar_-nya?

* * *

Scorpius menatap pipi memerah dan mata yang kosong itu dengan gemas ketika ia menanyakan soal makan siang. Jika saja boleh, jika saja tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka, Scorpius dengan senang hati akan melompat dan mencium gadis yang berdiri linglung dua meter di depannya ini.

"Hah? Maaf, bisa kau ulang?"

"Aku mengajakmu makan siang," kata Scorpius lagi dengan sabar. Ia bisa merasakan semua warna menghilang dari wajah Rose, berganti dengan mata birunya yang berputar panik. Lucu. Ia bahkan tidak punya gelagat lain sejak terakhir kali Scorpius bicara dengannya.

"Eng, kupikir tidak," sahutnya malu-malu. "Aku... eng, bawa bekal."

"Maka makan di sini saja bersamaku," balas Scorpius cuek. "Dan soal berkas, aku akan datang ke bilikmu sendiri nanti. Jangan khawatir."

Rose menatapnya sebal dan kesal, membuat seringai Scorpius diam-diam terangkat. "Aku tidak mau!"

Dan pergi begitu saja.

Scorpius memandang pintu yang dibanting Rose sedetik lalu, sebelum berdiri dari kursinya, menarik laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat.

Itu bukan tongkat sihirnya. Tongkatnya berinti akar mandrake, sementara yang ini, adalah tongkat anggur dengan inti bulu phoenix. Tongkat-nya sendiri sudah lama hilang, sejak ia meninggalkan Hogwarts. Tetapi, bagi Scorpius, tongkat ini jauh lebih istimewa dibandingkan seribu tongkat sihir di dunia. Bahkan, tongkat elder tidak ada apa-apanya.

Karena ini adalah tongkat Rosemary Weasley.

Jauh sebelum mereka putus di kelas 7, Scorpius ingat, bagaimana keras kepalanya Rose meminta mereka bertukar tongkat dan berjanji akan saling menemukan kembali. Dan ia tidak pernah mengingkarinya. Scorpius masih mencintai Rose sama besarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali... Mungkin satu hal. Gadis itu sendiri.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti, Lils. Aku tidak mengerti!" Rose bolak-balik di depan hadapan Lily Potter, di kantor Auror dan Departemen penangkapan. Wajahnya pucat, rambut keriting coklat kemerahannya tampak berantakan dari cepolannya.

"Dia di sini, oh Merlin!" Rose menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan. "Kalau dad tahu, kalau dad tahu..."

"Tenang Rosie, tenang," Lily, yang bekerja sebagai Auror, mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakaknya Albus, menyentuh pundak Rose sabar. "Kau tidak berpikir jika Scorpius Malfoy masih menginginkanmu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Rose membuang nafas. "Dia mengajakku makan siang."

"Jangan sampai _uncle _Ron tahu," Lily nyengir, mendudukkan dirinya di meja. "Tapi aku sudah melihatnya kemarin sih. Dia bertemu Albus. Aku pikir dia hanya datang menyapa, ternyata dia kepala baru departemen-mu, ya?"

Bahu Rose melorot sedih. "Begitulah."

"Kau masih mencintainya, Rose?"

Pertanyaan Lily membuat pandangan Rose memekik heran. Pipinya berkedut, hatinya bergetar, dan matanya meneleng lemah. Apa ia masih mencintai Malfoy? Selepas ini semua? Karena jujur, sampai sekarang, ia merasa ia tidak ingin berhenti menjadi kekasih laki-laki itu.

"Iya."

Lily mendengkur senang. "Biar aku yang bicara dengan _uncle _Ron!"

"Tidak, jangan!" Rose memekik, menahan sikut sepupunya itu. "Tidak, jangan, Lily! Maksudku, dad masih begitu benci dengan keluarga Malfoy. Kau tahu sendiri kan, alasan kami putus waktu kelas 7? Karena dad tahu hubungan kami! Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau Malfoy kesusahan di pekerjaan barunya karena kebencian ayahku."

"Aku tidak tahu masalah orang tua kalian apa," Lily mendengus. "Tapi dad berkata jika Draco Malfoy tidak lagi seburuk waktu tahun-tahun sekolah mereka. Maksudku, seharusnya _uncle _Ron tidak menyeret kalian ke dalam masalah mereka. Kau mencintai Scorpius. Nah, kebetulan saja dia anak bermarga Malfoy. _See, _Rose? _That was so stupid._"

Rose menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Malfoy masih mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Ya, maka tanyakanlah!" seru Lily, seolah-olah kata-katanya adalah hal yang mudah. "Kalau dia, misal saja, tidak menyukaimu lagi, ya sudah. Katakan kalau kau hanya ingin tahu. Selesai perkara."

"Dan aku akan malu seumur hidupku." Rose memutar bola matanya dan berkata penuh sarkas.

"Atau kau akan menjadi tua, dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau cintai, atau bahkan kau akan menjadi tua tanpa suami—, dalam kasus ini seperti _grand_ _aunt _Mary, dan menyesal tidak menanyakan perasaan Malfoy saat kalian masih muda," ungkap Lily, sambil memutar-mutar tongkatnya dengan gerakan elegan.

Rose menggigit bibirnya. Bayang-bayang adik _grandma _Molly, Mary, yang diberikan juga sebagai namanya, terikat di kepala. Ia menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan kekalahan. "_Fine. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

Scorpius sedang mendengar laporan dari jaringan floo ketika didengarnya pintu kantornya diketuk. Laki-laki itu mengabaikannya, masih berfokus pada apa yang disampaikan dari para penyelidik melalui floo, hingga suara lain mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku mengganggumu. Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Scorpius hampir mengumpat dan memarahi siapapun yang mengganggu waktunya bekerja, namun tatapannya melunak melihat Rose berdiri setengah badan di pintu, hendak berbalik pergi.

"Tidak, tidak. Ada apa, Miss Weasley?"

"Em, ini jam makan siang." Pipi Rose agaknya memerah, karena jelas-jelas ia seperti menjilat kembali ludahannya. "Aku, eng, menerima tawaranmu. Tapi kalau kau sibuk, eh, tidak apa-apa."

Scorpius bergumam mantra yang menyebabkan jaringan floo mati, membuat isyarat agar Rose mendekat ke arahnya. "Oh, terima kasih mengingatkanku kalau ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang."

Rose mengangguk. Ia membawa sekantung penuh yang Scorpius tidak tahu apa isinya. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Rose melambaikan tongkatnya—, atau tongkat milik Scorpius sendiri sebenarnya di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh kertas.

"_Disparate."_

Meja bersih dari aneka benda, dan Scorpius mengamati dengan terampil Rose mengeluarkan panci kecil dan beberapa tempat makan. Ia memantra ganda piring dan alat makannya, menyisakan satu kepada Scorpius.

"Kau menyiapkan makan siang untukku?" Scorpius memandang Rose mendamba, sementara gadis itu masih berkutat dengan perlengkapan makannya, hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Biasanya aku akan makan siang dengan Robert, makanya aku selalu bawa dua porsi. Dia biasanya membawa perlengkapan makannya sendiri," Rose meliriknya, "Tapi dia hari ini tidak masuk. Jadi em, kupikir kau yang beruntung menikmati masakan ibuku hari ini."

"Siapa Robert?"

"Teman satu bilikku, dia asisten junior kepala sub-divisi mantra gelap." Rose duduk di hadapan Scorpius yang mematung.

Scorpius memandang Rose yang tengah menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia lekas-lekas duduk, berusaha menarik jauh keterpesonaannya. Tongkat mereka berbaring dengan ujung saling menyenggol di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku, ini hanya sup daging domba dan rebusan ginjal. Aku juga hanya memasak dendeng babi kemarin."

Scorpius mengangkat sendok. "Aku justru merindukan masakan rumah."

Rose meliriknya dengan senyum simpul, memperhatikan bagaimana Scorpius makan dengan anggun. "Jadi, kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tua-mu?"

"Begitulah," Scorpius menatap Rose, tenggelam dalam mata biru itu dan ia merasa tidak ingin pergi. "Setelah aku menjadi Sekretaris Kementrian di Rusia, aku bosan dan rindu Inggris. Kepulanganku hanya dipertentangkan orang tuaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, mereka menyayangkanku yang meninggalkan jabatan bagus di sana." Scorpius mengedikkan bahu, menyeruput kuah sup. Ia bisa membayangkan, jika Rose kembali menjadi miliknya, ia akan menikmati ini setiap hari. Di rumah, di tempatnya bekerja. Dan tidak ada hal yang lebih Scorpius inginkan dari pada itu.

"Mulanya kukira kau ingin menjadi penyembuh. Tidak disangka kita berjumpa di sini."

Rose mendongak, menatap mata abu Scorpius enggan sebelum menunduk lagi. "Tidak ada yang berpikir gagasan Rosemary Weasley sebagai penyembuh adalah hal yang bagus."

"Oh, ya?" sahutnya tertarik.

Rose mengangguk muram. "Begitulah. Dad tidak mengijinkanku."

"Yah, apa sih soal dirimu yang ia ijinkan?" Scorpius terkekeh kecil. Ia sengaja menyenggol kaki Rose di bawah meja. "Soal sekolahmu. Rangking dan nilai-nilai yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting itu. Soal keinginanmu. Soal kita. Lalu soal pekerjaan."

Pipi Rose terbakar mendengar kata _soal kita_.

"Kau tahu Rose, kau tidak harus selalu mendengarkannya," lanjut Scorpius, dan nadanya lebih serius. "Ini hidupmu, kan?"

"Terlambat untuk memperbaikinya," jawab Rose dengan enggan. Ia terus menunduk menatap makanannya sendiri, hanya untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah. "Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai pekerjaanku yang sekarang."

"Maka kenapa tidak kau perbaiki hal yang lainnya, Rose?" tanya Scorpius lembut. Ketika Rose memandangnya penuh tanya, Scorpius melanjutkan. "Kita, misalnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kupikir tidak ada yang berubah," Scorpius tersenyum, ia membuka pikirannya, membuat refleks Rose tertarik dalam mantra legilimens dan melihat semua kenangan yang dibuatnya bersama Scorpius. Gadis itu mematung sejenak, berdetik-detik diam. Scorpius menunggu dengan sabar, menunggu Rose memekik kepadanya.

Lalu yang tak terduga adalah, Rose kembali bergumam _disparate_, menyebabkan semua makanan dan piring-piring di atas meja menghilang. Scorpius masih belum paham apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan ketika tahu-tahu saja Rose memanjat meja, lantas menerjangnya yang duduk di atas kursi.

Mereka berciuman begitu lama, hingga Scorpius mendengar erangan Rose dan kata-katanya,

"_I'm yours._"

* * *

"KAU BILANG KEPALA DEPARTEMEN YANG BARU ADALAH SCORPIUS MALFOY?" Ron menghentikan segala aktivitasnya. Mata birunya nyalang ke segala arah. "DAN KAU BILANG ROSIE-KU SEDANG BERSAMANYA SEKARANG?"

"Tenang, _uncle _Ron, kujamin Rose akan baik-baik saja," Lily menahan pamannya yang hendak menerjang masuk ke dalam kantor Kepala Departemen Penyalahgunaan Sihir. "Kujamin deh. Kau sendiri tahu, kan, kalau mereka itu saling mencintai?"

"_BULLSHIT! _KEPARAT ITU HANYA INGIN MEMAINKAN ROSE!" Ron menggeram, "Lily, minggir dari hadapanku atau kupanggil ayahmu agar kau duduk saja di kantormu dan membiarkanku membunuh Malfoy-sialan itu!"

"_Uncle!_"

Lily melongo ketika Ron langsung mendobrak masuk, membuat pintu itu ternganga lebar dan menampilkan hal paling tidak senonoh yang harusnya tidak gadis itu lihat di Kementrian.

Rose, sepupunya, berjalan di atas meja dan mencium Malfoy dengan ganas. Gerakan pintu yang diciptakan Ron sepertinya tidak mengganggu mereka. Ia bisa melihat pamannya itu memerah, hampir ungu di seluruh wajahnya.

"MALFOY SIALAN! MENJAUH DARI TUBUH ANAKKU!"

Lily bisa melihat dua tubuh yang saling melekat itu tersentak dan menjauh. Ia bisa menangkap tatapan menuduh dari Rose, tapi ayolah, siapa sih, _kecuali auntie Hermione, _yang bisa meredakan kemarahan seorang Ron Weasley?

Lily tersenyum miring, "Kupikir perjuangan Malfoy masih sangat panjang, Rose."

**FIN**

_**Well... such an absurd ending, forgive me hehe. See you in another story, fellas!**_


End file.
